The present disclosure relates to data access, and more specifically, to secure data access in a virtualized environment.
Cloud computing may refer to a type of Internet-based computing that provides shared processing resources and data to computers and other devices on demand. It can enable on-demand access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources, such as networks, servers, storage, applications, and services. In cloud computing, virtual machines may be provisioned based on virtual resources, rather than physical resources.
A virtualized I/O server (VIOS) is a virtualization technology by International Business Machines (IBM) which may allow for the sharing of physical resources between virtual I/O clients. The term VIOS may be equivalent to any other machine that shares resources with its clients on a different hardware or platform.